Amantes en el asiento trasero
by nowhereboy24
Summary: No hay lugar para Jon en Chicago El titulo lo tome de una cancion de Scissor Sisters y gran parte de la inspiracion para la historia me vino mientras escuchaba Livin on a Prayer de Bon Jovi y tambien vino de el deseo que siempre he tenido de hacer una historia tipo Bonnie y Clyde, se situa en USA durante la gran depresion.


Amantes en el asiento trasero

No hay lugar para Jon en Chicago el solo es un error que su padre cometió antes de casarse, un sucio secreto que debe mantenerse oculto, una vergüenza para una respetada familia de dinero antiguo como los Stark con conexiones con la oficina del Gobernador Baratheon.

Jon se quita de en medio y pasa desapercibido lo mejor que puede, mantiene la cabeza gacha hasta que no puede más.

Bran se enferma con la Polio ese verano, pasa Agosto debilitándose cada vez más, lo cual rompe la fragil tregua entre Jon y la esposa de su padre. Catelyn finalmente deja salir su resentimiento a la superficie, su desprecio se puede ver ardiendo en largos silencios y oscuras miradas, Ella dice cosas que dejan a Jon despierto toda la noche, clavando un dolor en su corazón mas filoso que un cuchillo.

Jon deja de ir a la escuela, esta fuera hasta tarde, se hace amigo de muchachos que conoce en el billar, la clase amigos que no hacen preguntas, que no tienen padres y no les importa cuál sea tu apellido. Jon no es realmente un Stark y estos chicos no son realmente una pandilla, solo unos cuantos muchachos tratando de hacer dinero rápido, se limitan a felonías menores la mayoría del tiempo , robar cajas de víveres de las que surten a las tiendas del vecindario cuando el conductor se distrae y deja la caja abierta, robar tapones de autos y venderlos, pero Jon se cansa de eso después d meses, el no solo quiere algo de dinero para gastar, el quiere lo suficiente para rentar su propio lugar, conocer a una chica y hacer alguna clase de vida.

El es arrestado robando un auto en su cumpleaños 16 , el resplandor de una linterna lo descubre mientras esta juntando los cables abajo del volante, peor su padre hace el suceso desaparecer., no necesita otra mancha en el honor familiar.

Su tío conduce desde Texas cuando Ned anuncia su candidatura para alcalde de la ciudad Benjen se ve sucio y rudo lleva una Stetson en su pistolera parece un personaje sacado de alguna de las novelas de Zane Gray que a Arya tanto le gusta leer, Jon empaca una maleta y le pregunta si le gustaría algo de compañía camino a casa ? .

Mantendrás tu nariz limpia si vas a vivir conmigo dice Benjen tranquilamente un cigarrillo pendiendo de la orilla de su boca mientras atraviesan por Missouri

Jon mira fuera de la sucia ventana del Modelo T y observa la pradera extenderse alrededor de ellos brillando rojo,dorado y blanco.

Benjen vive en un pequeño apartamento a las fueras de Dallas solo 2 feos cuartos arriba de una lavandería, justo frente donde termina la orilla este del Trinity, Jon puede ver West Dallas desde la ventana rota de la cocina, puede el oler el espeso y agrio humo de "Cement City" (una ciudad ubicada en West Dallas famosa por sus cementeras y depositos de diversos minerales para construccion) mientras yace en el sofá de Benjen mirando el techo cuando debería estar dormido.

Jon termina la prepa, aprende a conducir, atiende mesas en el Restaurant Marco's hasta que al depresión lo cierra( La Gran Depresion de los años 20) No conoce a una chcia, pero realmente no lo intenta, Benjen deja muy claro que no tienen espacio para uno más.

Llegan cartas de Chicago trayendo noticas que Jon desearía que no le interesaran, Robb aun está diciendo a que universidad entrar Sansa está comprometida con el hijo mayor del Gobernador, Arya quiere volverse una enfermera militar, los doctores están seguros de que Bran nunca volverá a caminar y Rickon no está seguro de recordar quién es Jon.

El también se une a la policía unos días después de que cumple 18, sofocándose en el calor de Texas hace su juramento en la pequeña oficina sin ventanas del jefe Mormont, Este nunca menciona el arresto de Jon su padre debe haber pagado buen dinero para enterrarlo muy profundo.

"No obtendrás favores por ser mi sobrino", Benjen dice la pistolera colgando de su hombro , La policía de Dallas no tiene uniformes, ellos disparan sus propias pistolas, conducen sus propios autos y pagan su propia gasolina. "Todos deben cargar su propio peso"

.

Ned Stark muere mientras Jon esta rastreando el robo de un auto a través de West Dallas, recorriendo desvelado las calles de West Dallas con un nuevo recluta llamado Sam un chico gordo de que parece asustado hasta de su propia sombra. Los periódicos no mencionan a la esposa del Gobernador peor es una Lannister , los Lannister son una de esas familias del crimen de clase alta con suficiente dinero para no ser llamada familia del crimen, la clase de familia que puede pagar balas en la oscuridad, y Ned ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas, ha intentado corregir demasiados errores.

.

Los inviernos son diferentes en Dallas, cielos más claros que en chicago y casi no hay nieve, pero el frio es bastante duro, realmente helado cuando el viento sopla desde el norte. Benjen desaparece en nochebuena , se dirigía a Cement City para encontrarse con un informante y ya no regreso, Mormont maldice en voz baja, mira por la ventana con el ceño fruncido mientras los días se vuelven semanas y las semanas meses, manda a los hombres a buscar en las aguas del Trinity, los hace preguntar por Benjen de puerta en puerta, pero la gente en Cemente city dice nunca haber escuchado un ruido que no pudieran ignorar o tenido una conversación que no recuerden, incluso antes de que se les pregunte.

La muerte de Ned Stark es oficialmente clasificada como asesinato, pero nadie se esfuerza mucho en investigarla, el casos e queda enterrado junto con toda la porquería que rodea la muerte del también asesinado gobernador Baratheon, Robb llama la noche antes de que Sansa se case con Joffrey , su voz suena quebradiza en el pequeño y apenas funcional teléfono de la lavandería, dice que dejara la universidad para unirse a la policía de Chicago. Y jura que hará justicia por su padre.

El apartamento se siente extraño y vacio sin Benjen, y Jon comienza a fumar porque extraña el olor, aun duerme en el sillón no quiere admitir que Benjen está muerto.

.

"Stark" Thorne ladra su voz áspera, su sombrero fedora inclinado sobre uno de sus ojos como si se creyera Jimmy Cagney. El día promete ser caluroso, el sol atraviesa brillante la ventana y se estrella con la espalda de Thorne. "Tendrás un nuevo compañero" he decidido que tu obeso amigo estaría mejor detrás de un escritorio.

Jon no dice nada, sabe que discutir con Thorne es como aullarle al viento. Ha llegado a agradarle Sam a lo largo de este año , Toma café en hargrave's cuando los dos pueden costearlo y Sam ya no es tan cobarde como antes , pero aun se menosprecia mucho y le da miedo disparar probablemente lo matarían si siguiera haciendo trabajo de campo.

Qhorin es un tipo bastante mayor que Jon, alto y con un buen físico, era alguacil de un pequeño poblado antes de perder media mano en un enfrentamiento con unos ladrones de ganado, es callado y a Jon le recuerda a Benjen, conduce un modelo T en bastante mejor estado que el que Jon tuvo que vender para suplir la parte de la renta de Benjen.

"Iremos al centro dice Qhorin" obtuve información que dice que la ¡Banda de ManceRayder¡ planea robar un camión de correos".

.

Ellos encuentran el camión detenido en Swiss Avenue, llegan justo cuando los criminales empiezan a desenfundar sus pistolas.

Jon le dispara a un conocido estafador llamado Orell, escudándose tras el cofre del modelo T, el disparo rompe el silencio matutino como un látigo y la gente de Mance se dispersa calle abajo dejando a 2 de los suyos aun sosteniendo la bolsa del botín. Un sujeto alto al que llaman "Mano Larga" una chica con brillante cabello rojo y dientes algo chuecos.

El correo es asunto de los Federales no algo por lo que la policía se debiera preocupar, pero Qhorin escupe cada vez que alguien menciona al Buro, nunca ha sido al clase de sujeto al que le importen citándolo "mierdas como la jurisdicción" el los arroja a la parte trasera del modelo T, devuelta en la estación los esposa a los barrotes de las literas de une celda, dice que bien podrían interrogarlos mientras eso maricas del buro vienen desde San Antonio.

Jon esta parado afuera en la esquina de lo que supuestamente es el cuarto de interrogación, suda mientras Qhorin fuma cigarrillo, tras cigarrillo, intentando hacer hablar a "Mano Larga", la carta en el bolsillo de Jon es la más reciente de Robb, dice él cree que Cersei Lannister la viuda del Gobernador es la responsable de la muerte de este y su padre, ha arrestado a su hermano bajo algunas otras sospechas, mención a algunos niños procreados por el gobernador fuera del matrimonio y dibuja toda una teoría de conspiración relacionada con el antiguo jefe de policía de chicago Jhon Arryn del que por alguna razón Jon no puede recordar nada.

"Stark" dice Qhorin de repente rascándose la barba con su mano mutilada "Ve a interrogar a la chica".

Ella esta acurrucada, en una banca en el pasillo, sus manos esposadas a una tubería que se sale de la pared. Sus ojos están un poco mas separados de lo que deberían y tiene pecas polveando su pequeña nariz. Lleva el cabello mas largo de lo que marca la moda actual bastante mas, abajo de su barbilla.

"Cual es tu nombre".

Su boca hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa antes de responder "Ygritte".

Qhorin grita en el cuarto de alado su voz alzándose iracunda y luego silenciándose de repente, claramente esta tratando de mantener el control, la banca cruje mientras Jon intenta acomodarse y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas incomodo ya que no sabe cómo manejar esto.

"Nunca has arrestado a una mujer antes verdad" dice Ygritte mirándolo con suspicacia

Jon frunce el ceño mientras mira sus manos y lo sucias que están. El ha interrogado a unas cuantas prostitutas en el año que lleva en esto, pero todas eran inofensivas, solo unas chicas hambrientas que terminaron mezclándose con la gente equivocada, solo intentaban escapar de la Gran Depresion de la única forma que podían. En cambio esta chica Ygritte, tenía una pistola en la cabeza del cartero cuando llegaron y había intentado dispararle antes de que Jon la tacleara y la sometiera.

"Un camión de correos es un golpe grande" dice Jon "cuanto esperaban robar?"

"No soy una soplona" declara ella perdiendo la paciencia, su barbilla levantada orgullosamente, su vestido gris oscuro era de esos que están ceñidos al cuerpo con falda apenas drbajo de la rodilla de los que podías comprar a 5 dólares y un centavo y su piel era pálida bajo este tersa en el hueco al final de su garganta. "Mano larga tampoco lo es, solo están perdiendo su tiempo polis"

"No lo estamos ya que ustedes dos iran a prisión"

"No herí a nadie, Si llego a ir a prisión, no me mantendrían allí más de 2 años no tengo miedo" dice ella fieramente

"Deberias tenerlo" dice Jon suspirando "La estatal de Goree" no es tan brutal como "La Granja de Hombres en Eastham" pero es bastante mala, trabajos forzados y celadores que hablan con un látigo, si me dices cual es el juego podría ayudarte".

"Podrias ayudarme de todas formas, si realmente quisieras" dice Ygritte sonriendo, baja los pies de la banca y se acerca hasta que está sentada junto a él se desprende de su zapato izquierdo y comienza a acariciar con él la pantorrilla de Jon. "Si tengo un bebe no me mandarían a Goree sino a Huntsville y no estaría allí ni siquiera un año".

Jon se aleja un poco y aparta la mirada de los amplios y expectantes ojos de ella. "No, es gracioso".

"No estaba siendo graciosa" dice ella su voz seductora. "No me molestaría mucho realmente, eres bastante bonito".

Jon da un vistazo rápido al pasillo, donde Sam esta agazapado sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo el teléfono junto a su oreja con una mano y retransmitiendo un mensaje en el telégrafo con otra, Las manos de Jon tiemblan mientras mete la llave en las esposas, ella frunce el entrecejo y se muerde el labio, mientras se frota con los dedos las marcas que las esposas dejaron en sus muñecas.

"Largo de aquí" dice Jon señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta, se supone que haya un guardia junto a ella, pero Noyle usualmente toma su café a esta hora "Apresurate".

"Me estas dejando ir solo asi ? ella inclina su cabeza inquisidoramente, sus ojos suspicaces de nuevo. "Porque?".

Jon no lo sabe le duele la cabeza y su miembro se niega a perder la dureza que adquirió hace unos momentos. Quiere un cigarrillo y necesita un trago.

"Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión".

Ella se inclina hacia el y presiona sus labios contra la mejilla derecha de el antes de echar a correr hacia la salida.

.

Robb muere en uno operativo de contrabando que salió mal, acribillados por algunos miembros de la pandilla Bolton que habían sido avisados de la redada. Jon lo lee mientras bebe su café matutino, sus manos tiemblan mientras traza las ásperas fotos del periódico que muestran fotos de una vieja y sucia bodega con cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas en el piso, el dobla el periódico para no tener que seguir viendo la foto de la viuda de Robb, una chica delgada y de ojos tristes a la que Jon nunca conoció.

El pasa la mañana en el lado malo del viaducto respirando humo ajeno en el Modelo T, mirando una destartalada casucha en West Dallas buscando a otro estafador llamado Jarl, sin Ygritte el caso contra mano larga se cayó, el hombre del camión de correo solo recordaba a una chica con cabello rojo y nada de alguno de los otros asaltantes.

La Banda de Mance ha dado 4 golpes desde entonces, 2 Gasolinerias, Una tienda para madres, una de abarrotes y una ferretería en la esquina del lugar donde Jon vive ahora el cuarto de un motel, es aun más pequeño que el apartamento de Benjen mas sucio y más cerca del Trinity.

"Necesitamos descubrir que es lo que planea" dice Qhorin el sol envolviéndose en las volutas de humo de Cement City pintando todo de rojo y amarillo. "Mance es demasiado listo para esta mierda de 5 y penique".

"Acaso no tenemos informantes?" pregunta Jon, encendiendo otro cigarrillo, el pecho empezara a dolerle para cuando llegue a casa, pero lo calma, le da algo que hacer con las manos

Qhorin bufa y da un furtivo sorbo a su licorera, "Mentirosos natos, todos ellos, solo confiaban en tu tío y dudo que incluso a él le dijeran la mitad de la verdad".

La puerta de la cabaña se abre dejando ver a una chica bajita de cabello rubio y no muy curvilínea, Se detiene un momento en lo que sería el porche, arroja maíz a las gallinas que picotean la tierra esteril, a excepción de uno o dos pequeños brotes de pasto que rodea la casa, si sabe que está siendo observada lo disimula bien.

"Necesitamos acercarnos más" dice Qhorin arrojando la licorera en la guantera. "Necesitamos infiltrar a alguien".

.

Ygritte no es difícil de encontrar - - no con ese color de cabello, con una sonrisa tan brillante. Unas cuantas preguntas y unos cuantos centavos le dicen todo lo que necesita saber, ella renta un cuarto en West Dallas pero no duerme allí muy seguido, tiene un trabajo 2 días a la semana en un descolorido "Dinner" de la carretera.

Ella vuelve a lanzarle su mirada suspicaz cuando él se sienta en la barra, mantiene su distancia mientras le sirve cafe , "No pensé volverte a ver".

"Porque?", "Te Molesta?" pregunta el levantando la taza.

"Depende de lo que estés buscando".

Ella recarga un costado en la barra y limpia sus manos en su delantal. Su cabello atado en una coleta. Su uniforme es chillon amarillo con rayas verdes no combina para nada con ella.

"De donde vienes?" le pregunta el alcanzando el azúcar. Ella es muy fiera y orgullosa para ser de por aquí la gente de West Dallas viene al mundo derrotada, tiene hombros hundidos y ojos vacios antes de tomar su primer aliento. "De algún lugar del Norte?" pregunta Jon basándose en el acento.

"Montana".

El café es asqueroso espeso como lodo y tan caliente que la piel de arriba del labio superior de Jon comienza a sudar. "Como es por alla?".

"Aburrido" di ce ella segura,. "Nada más que nieve y ganado". Ella frunce el entrecejo y tamborilea con los dedos "Que es lo que quieres?".

"Quiero saber lo que Mance planea".

"!Ya te dije que no soy una rata!".

El se inclina atraves de la barra y la toma por el brazo antes de que pueda retroceder.

"No lo entiendes". Dice Jon calmado y desliza su mano hasta su muñeca acaricia con su pulgar el área donde se toma el pulso "Quiero entrar".

.

Mance vive en una vieja granja abandonada justo afuera de Telico, Ygritte lo lleva allí en un V8 Coupe probablemente robado, ventanas sucias, placas de Iowa y un par de Browninngs automáticas esperando en el asiento trasero. Es ya bien entrada la tarde cuando alcanzan el camino que sale de West Dallas, Ygritte tararea y tamborilea en el volante y Jon fuma hechando el humo fuera de la ventana, observa el cielo descolorido con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho.

La casa de la granja tiembla como un borracho, sus ventanas susurran sin vidrio, el porche cruje y suspira bajo los pies de Jon, el arroja su maleta sobre el hombro, la misma que arrojo a la parte trasera del modelo T de Benjen hace 3 años. Tiene una pistola en la garganta antes de siquiera tocar a la puerta.

"Dejalo pasar Styr".

"Es un policía" escupe Styr, presionando un poco más la pistola contra el cuello de Jon.

Ygritte suelta una risa ahogada "Que nunca has oido de uno corrupto".

Jon puede oler moho y polvora. Sigue a Styr y Ygritte por una desvencijada escalera y ignora el nudo en su estomago. Mance es más viejo de lo que Jon esperaba, hay canas en su cabello y arrugas en su frente, está sentado en un deslavado sillón lleno de hoyos cuando llega, evalúa a Jon con una mirada curiosa, el cuarto está lleno de gente en su mayoría hombres y un par de mujeres.

"Que es esto?" pregunta Mance envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica rubia que está a su lado.

"Un policía" dice Styr, "Nos siguió hasta aquí".

"El no siguió a nadie" estalla Ygritte su voz fiera y retadora mientras se planta frente a Styr. "Yo lo traje".

Mance se endereza un poco y deposita su mano sobre la pistola que descansa en el brazo derecho del sillón "Y porque traerías aquí a un policía?".

"Estoy buscando trabajo" se apresura a intervenir Jon

"Lo dudo" dice Mance cada palabra afilada como un cuchillo, "No eres del tipo Jon Stark".

"Como … ¿

"Te pareces mucho a tu viejo" dice Mance inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, "yo estaba en Chicago cuando anuncio su campaña, de hecho cene a unas cuantas sillas de distancia de tu tío en ese evento". Luego se queda callado un momento y tamborilea con los dedos en la culata de su pistola. "El rumor es que eres un policía honesto". "Justo como tu tío era un policía honesto". "Tu padre de hecho fue el único alcalde honesto que ha tenido Chicago".

"Lo fue" dice Jon su semblante oscuro, su estomago tenso y encogido "y lo único que consiguió con eso fue ser asesinado … "

El cuarto se queda en silencio, Jon puede escuchar el latido de su corazón, a Ygritte respirando a su lado, gente moviéndose escaleras abajo.

"Si Jarl puede traer a su mujer" dice Ygritte señalando la esquina donde se encuentra la rubia que él vio en la casucha de West Dallas "No veo porque, yo no puedo traer a mi hombre".

Mance ahoga una carcajada "Entonces así son las cosas?"

"Si" responde Jon firmemente permitiendo a Ygritte tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de el.

"Llevalo abajo Styr" dice Mance ofreciéndole algo cercano a una sonrisa "Si va a trabajar con nosotros necesitara una mejor pistola".

.

Jon mantiene un perfil bajo, solo habla cuando le hablan, pone atención a cada palabra que se dice a su alrededor, eventualmente se entera de que Mance está planeando un robo de tren, el tren traslado dinero al banco de la reserva federal al sur de Dallas, es la clase de golpe con la que uno se puede retirar y vivir el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones sino le importa tener que mudarse a un lugar como Mexico o Cuba, pero es complicado se necesitan más hombres de los que Mance tiene, y mas disciplina de la que se puede esperar de un grupo de apostadores y ladronzuelos.

Los hombres de la banda dejan en paz a Jon, inseguros de si pueden o no confiar en él, Styr y Jarl lo ignoran por completo, Mano larga es rudo pero cortes, Tormund es el más amable de ellos un sujeto de casi 2 metros que solo está en esto porque se canso de ver como la depresión mata de hambre a sus hijos. Solo casaca de matraca muestra alguna hostilidad hechando mano de los cuchillos que adornan sus chaleco cada vez que Jon entra a la habitación, Ygritte solo se encoge de hombros y le dice que lo ignore.

"El viejo señor de los huesos odia a todos" dice ella dejando salir humo de cigarrillo por su nariz "Especialmente a los que nacieron en la clase alta".

Jon se las arregla para evitar a Ygritte por cuatro días fingiendo estar dormido cuando ella se deja caer en el colchón a su lado, el nunca ha estado con una mujer antes, no necesitaba niños que alimentar cuando apenas podía pagar la renta, mantiene su respiración tan suave como puede incluso cuando acaricia su espalda con su pequeña mano, e ignora la forma en que su miembro palpita hasta doler, cuando ella deposita suaves besos en la base de su cuello.

En la quinta noche ella lo sacude por el hombro tan fuerte que si hubiera estado dormido seguro lo hubiera despertado, ella esta tan descubierta como el día en que nació y sonríe mientras desliza la pijama de él hasta su tobillos y sus ojos oscuros parecen más abiertos de lo normal mientras se inca sobre él con ambas piernas a un lado de su cintura sus manos tibias sobre el torso de el.

"No te entiendo" dice Ygritte "es que no te gustan las mujeres o solo no te gusto yo?"

El desliza sus manos por los muslos de ella delinea los huesos de su caderas con los dedos, incapaz de dejar de tocarla ahora que ha empezado, sus pechos son pequeños pero perfectos para su cuerpo sus pezones son de un rosa muy pálido y ya están duros, ella se desliza hacia abajo sus partes femeninas húmedas contra su piel hasta que alcanza el miembro de él y empieza frotarlas contra este haciéndolo crecer y endurecerse aun mas y causando que un gemido se atore en el fondo de su garganta rasposo y gutural, animalistico.

"Oh, mira eso" dice ella riendo, su risa corta el aire aun más brillante que su cabello "Parece que no lo habías hecho antes"

Jon desliza sus manos hacia arriba por sus costados sus manos trazando las curvas de sus pechos "No"

"No te preocupes" dice ella, volviendo a frotarse contra su miembro "Yo te enseñare como"

Ella se inclina hacia él y lo besa, sus pechos presionados contra el de él, las manos de ella se enredan en el cabello de el, la lengua de ella se introduce en su boca, el desliza sus manos a través de la espalda de ella acercándola a si , la respiración de él se entrecorta mientras ella muerde su labio inferior, ella recorre a besos la línea de su mandíbula desde su oreja hasta el final de su cuello mientras introduce el miembro de el dentro de ella y el olvida que Mormont y todo el departamento confían en el, que Sam espera información.

Vuelven hacerlo más tarde esa noche, cuando las manos de ella envuelven su miembro antes de volver a montarse en su regazo y una vez más por la mañana, Jarl golpea la puerta furiosamente, gritando cosas sobre el golpe para el que van a llegar tarde, y ella suelta una mezcla de risitasy ruidos de placer mientras el llega a sus profundidades una y otra vez con ella montada en el, ella muerde su oreja su voz es dulce y suave cuando le dice lo que le gusta, donde quiere que la toque, lo bien que se siente tenerlo dentro de ella.

Ella deja una marca en su cuello un recordatorio un poco doloroso justo debajo de su oreja, el pasa sus dedos sobre este mientras bebe café y fuma un cigarrillo antes de cargar su pistola y entrar al auto con el resto de la pandilla.

.

Mance le da a Jon una nueva Thompson y las llaves de un Hudson robado sin cristal trasero y placas de Louisiana.

El es chofer durante dos golpes a gasolineras, vigía cuando roban un "Dinner de 24 horas" y le apunta con la pistola al gerente de la lavandería debajo del que era el departamento de Benjen.

Los golpes son pequeños un par de cientos por aquí un par de cientos por alla, sabe que Mance solo está comprando tiempo, mantiene las pistolas, los estómagos y los tanques de gasolina llenos, mientras termina de planear el golpe al tren.

Ellos roban un Banco en Cement City a finales de septiembre Mano Larga en el volante y Ygritte vigila la puerta. Jon está adentro con Sty y Jarl. Ellos toman todo el dinero en menos de 2 minutos, toman suficientes rehenes para cubrir su escape, pero la policía está bajando de sus vehículos para cuando llegan a la salid, tres patrullas y 9 hombres, entre ellos están Pyp,Grenn ,Sam y Ed tipos con los que Jon ha trabajado y bebido, gente que lo considera su amigo.

Ygritte apenas esquiva un disparo el cual atraviesa la garganta de Jarl, Jon devuelve el fuego porque debe, porque la pandilla sabría que es un infiltrado sino, y aprieta los dientes mientras Sam se arroja al suelo y y Pyp intenta jalarlo del brazo para llevarlo atrás de la patrulla, Qhorin cae al pavimento con un golpe seco tras un disparo de Jon que le dio justo entre los ojos, Mano larga recibió una bala en el hombro no es una herida mortal pero si le impide conducir, Jon lo quita de en medio y se arrastra desde el asiento trasero hasta el volante apenas esquivando una bala en el proceso, y salen de allí como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo dejando marcas de neumáticos en el pavimento y arrojando grava, piedras y nubes de polvo en todos los caminos, hasta que al fin alcanzan la granja.

Luego tienen sexo contra la pared de la habitación que comparten en la granja, su boca en el cuello de ella y sus dedos enterrándose en sus caderas, jadeando contra su piel mientras ella se dobla,tuerce, gime y clava sus uñas en sus brazos, su monte de venus se clava en su pelvis con tanta fuerza que duele.

Hay 4000 dolares en una caja dentro del destartalado y casi vacío closet, 20's, 50's, cienes, más dinero del que Jon ha visto en toda su vida. El apenas puede tragarse el ardiente y doloroso nudo en su garganta, aun siente la sangre de Qhorin en sus manos.

.

Los problemas empiezan 6 meses después de que Jon se une a la Banda, 3 meses después del tiroteo en el banco de Cement City. Jon ya no está seguro de querer su vieja vida devuelta. No cree poder recuperarla aun si así fuera.

Mance manda a callar a quien sea que mencione el robo al tren, Solo se encoge de hombros y dice que necesita más información, dice que la está esperando de una mujer llamada Harma que conoce a un tipo que trabaja en el tren. Los hombres no discuten, le responden de buena manera, pero se quejan cuando nadie está oyendo, cargan sus pistolas, le dirigen miradas oscuras a Mance.

"Es esa perra suya" declara Casaca de matraca una noche, cuando sale al porche mientras Jon esta fumando un cigarrillo, "Se ha suavizado desde que Dalla se embarazo"

Los días se convierten en semanas y la comida y el alimento y las municiones escasean. Un frente frio llega desde Canada, el viento aulla y se cuela por las grietas,hoyos y rendijas de la granja. Los hombres empiezan a perder la paciencia mantienen sus armas con ellos en todo momento Y Jon apenas duerme, camina por ahí con su cabeza palpitando, sus ojos ardiéndole y se siente como su piel le quedara apretada.

Le manda una postal a Sam, informándole que el golpe del tren se ah postpuesto, checa el periódico todos los días pero nunca ve la acostumbrada respuesta disfrazada de anuncio en la sección de clasificados.

Sucede cuando Jon está en la cocina; el no vio como comenzó, no escucho quien dijo que, Ygritte grita mientras él está preparando café, un grito algo sofocado pero agudo y aterrorizado, Jon corre escaleras arriba y encuentra a Casaca de matraca estrangulando a Ygritte balanceando su cuchillo frente a su cara mientras maldice. Jon dispara su pistola sin dudarlo, atraviesa la cabeza de casaca de matraca por detrás justo debajo de la oreja.

Estan casi solos en la granja, Mance esta atrás en el granero trabajando en uno de los autos y Dalla está al otro lado del pasillo con su hermana Val la chica de la casucha en West Dallas esa escena le parece tan lejana a Jon ahora que se pregunta si no la habrá visto en otra vida ? Casaca de matraca esta muerto lo estaba antes de caer al suelo, su sangre fluye en ríos rojos, se estanca oscura a los pies de Ygritte.

"Muevete" dice ella , reaccionando y empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

El Hudson tiene medio tanque de gas, la thompson en la cajuela y las 2 brownings en el asiento trasero, Jon utiliza solo los caminos de campo y tierra, hasta que hubieron salido de Dallas, se detiene lo suficiente para cambiar las placas con las de un coche abandonado a un lado del camino. Ygritte fuma mientras se hace una coleta; Jon se une a la carretera principal justo antes de llegar a Plano, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho mientras el motor ruge rumbo a Oklahoma.

.

Los 2 roban una carnicería en Lawton, dos gasolinerias en Edmond y una ferretería en Enid que no planeaban robar, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la Thompson estaba descompuesta y se estaban quedando sin municiones para las brownings. Ellos compran un par de pistolas mas, roban un auto en Claremore cuando al Hudson se le poncha una llanta, un brillante V8 con las defensas cayéndose pero más espacio en el maletero Nunca consiguen buenos botines solo apenas lo necesario para comer y llenar el tanque y aveces lo suficiente para quedarse en un hostal o motel de paso.

La mayoría del tiempo duermen en el auto, tienen sexo en el asiento trasero una pierna enganchada sobre el respaldo y una mano apoyada sobre la empañada ventana. Una noche afuera de Pryor el termina bastante antes que ella, con estocadas rápidas y fuertes, su sangre a un corre a mil por hora por el robo a una pequeña tienda de hace un momento, por el disparo que casi recibió cuando el dueño saco una pistola, el se desliza asiento abajo y ahora la boca de el esta en su feminidad, no está seguro de lo que está haciendo pero los ruidos que ella hace lo animan a continuar al igual que la forma en que jala su cabello y presiona sus partes contra su cara.

Jon esta duro de nuevo para cuando termina con eso, la sube a su regazo observa su espalda arquearse mientras lo monta, su boca húmeda recorre la piel de ella, lame y chupa sus pezones, besa el espacio entre sus pechos.

Ella recibe una bala camino a Arkansas cuando la policía los descubre huyendo tras robar una lavandería en Fayetteville, la bala se aloja en la carne de su hombro, ella grita cuando el la saca usando la punta doblada de un colgador de ropa y mientras cierra la herida usando un pedazo de fierro calentado al rojo vivo en la fogata.

Ellos pasan los siguientes 4 días en un motel, Jon tirado en el colchón rogando que se le pase la fiebre, ella hecha bolita a su lado, el acaricia su espalda y considera sentar cabeza mientras la oye respirar.

Tal vez podrían hacerlo si se fueran lo suficientemente lejos al oeste, si ella se tiñiera el cabello, si el cambiara su apellido por algo común como Sand o Waters o Snow.

.

Es mediados de febrero para cuando llegan a Missouri, el aire es delgado y rasposo, el cielo es sombrío, cargado de nubes.

Ellos recogen a un sujeto cerca de la linea estatal, un vago llamado Theon, que necesita un aventón a Joplin. Es alto y delgado, con cabello oscuro y una cara chata. Jon no puede sacarse la sensación de que lo ha visto antes, de que lo conoce de algún lado. Ellos se quedan en Joplin por 3 días durmiendo en el granero de una granja en las afueras de la ciudad y cuando meten las provisiones en el maletero del coche, Theon expresa su deseo de formar una sociedad.

A Jon no le agrada la idea no se le ocurre una razón lo suficientemente buena pero aun así se niega.

Roban 2 bancos en tan solo 2 días el primero en Carthage y el segundo en Monett , el trabajo de Carthage se desarrolla sin problemas toman el dinero en menos de 2 minutos- pero en Monett el gerente activa la alarma y Theon le dispara mientras salen por la puerta.

Jon detiene el auto en un Dinner de 24 horas en Kirksville; ellos dividen el dinero en el estacionamiento, las manos de Jon tiemblan de furia mientras lo cuenta. Juntos él y Ygritte tienen cerca de 18 mil dólares, más que suficiente para sentar cabeza, empezar de nuevo en algún lugar como nuevo Mexico o Nevada.

En el momento en que Ygritte entra al Dinner por una taza de café, Theon desliza su pistola bajo la mandibula de Jon. "Sé quién eres," dice Theon en voz baja "Eres el hermano de Robb Stark"

"Theon Greyjoy" dice Jon, recordando todo lo que había olvidado sobre Chicago. El cabello de Theon era más corto en ese entonces, su cara tenía mas carne. "Eres el mejor amigo de Robb".

"Lo era, si" dice Theon acercándose ejerciendo más presión bajo la barbilla de Jon con la pistola "Hasta que se unió a la policía y se dio cuenta que mi familia era tan sucia como los Lannister".

La pistola de Jon esta en el asiento trasero fuera de alcance "Que es lo que quieres?".

"Sus partes del robo del banco y todo lo demás"

Jon asiente y empieza a reunir el dinero, no ve a Ygritte hasta que aparece en la ventana de Theon y su puño se estrella contra la cara de este.

.

Jon escupe su café en la mesa de un restaurante en Springsdale al ver su foto en el periódico, un agudo dolor se atora en su garganta, es una foto vieja de sus días en la policía de Dallas , pero ha sido recortada para mostrarlo solo a él, aun recuerda el día que la tomaron sabe que Sam está parado a su derecha y Benjen a su izquierda. El termina su desayuno y paga la cuenta. Sale del restaurante con un nudo quemando su garganta.

Ygritte está dormida; el empaca su maleta en silencio, le deja la mitad del dinero y la mayoría de las pistolas, deja las llaves del auto en la mesita de noche deduce que bien podría robar otro en el camino. El se da la vuelta para mirarla una última vez y la encuentra sentándose en la cama, la sabana se desliza dejándola descubierta en su mayoría su cabello cae hecho un desastre sobre su rostro.

"Te cansaste de mi tan rápido?" le pregunta ella, apretando fuertemente la orilla de la sabana con sus manos.

"Te amo" dice él en voz baja.

"Pues tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo".

El saca el periódico de la maleta y lo arroja a la cama, ella frunce el ceño ante este por un momento y luego lo arroja al suelo

"Te dije que lo mataras" Jon pasa las manos por su rostro exasperado. "probablemente debí hacerlo". Jon lo considero mientras abandonaban a Theon amordazado y amarrado a un lado del camino, pero ya había decidido que no quería otra muerte en sus manos. No lo pensó 2 veces sobre Casaca de Matraca. Pero la muerte de Qhorin lo persigue cada día.

"Pensé que solo quería el dinero, no pensé que fuera a delatarme".

"Su familia está metida en muchas cosas sucias no?"dice ella quitándose la sabana del todo la mirada de Jon se detienen un momento en el bello aun mas rojo que se riza sobre sus partes "Probablemente también lo buscan, tal vez pensó que entregándote conseguiría un buen trato".

Jon deja caer su maleta al suelo, enciende un cigarrillo y sopla el humo hacia el grisáceo techo incapaz de pensar.

"Aun no me has dicho porque quieres dejarme …

"Estarás más segura sin mi" dice Jon, siente un hueco doloroso en su pecho "Theon les dio tu nombre pero no tienen tu foto y si te pintas el cabello tal vez podrías …

"No me pintare el cabello"

"La policía te ubicara más fácil si…

"Me importa una mierda que tan fácil sea reconocerme"

"Ygritte porfavor" dice Jon, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Escúchame".

"Tal vez lo haría si algo de lo que dijeras tuviera sentido" estalla ella saltando fuera de la cama, la observa caminar hasta el, sus manos agonizando por tocarla, quiere recorre el hueco al final de su garganta, trazar las curvas de sus caderas, introducir sus dedos en ella. Ella toma su barbilla entre sus dedos y ejerce algo de presión. "No sabes nada, si creíste que simplemente te iba a dejar ir".

Ella lo besa enredando sus dedos en su cabello. El la lleva devuelta a la cama y besa sus partes hasta que ella le ruega que pare. Le hace el amor hasta que ambos están muy cansados para moverse".

Ellos salen de Springdale por la mañana. Llegan a Oklahoma entrando la tarde. Se detienen en Sallisaw lo suficiente para robar otro auto.

Ya casi es Marzo , el aire es rasposo y el cielo por fin comienza a aclararse. Ygritte se acurruca en el mientras bebe ginebra de una anforita, bosteza mientras alcanzan el camino a Oklahoma City.

"Tambien te amo" dice descansando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Jon enciende un cigarrillo y se dirige al oeste deduce que pueden llegar a California e dias.


End file.
